


Pussycat, Pussycat, Where Have You Been?

by FleetSparrow



Series: Nursery Crimes [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bat Logic, Discussions of possible rape, F/M, Nursery Rhyme References, sex in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina Kyle is missing.  Bruce is going to need all his detective skills to find her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Mini Bang portion of the DCU Bang.
> 
> LOOK AT THE ART https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064235
> 
> Crabby, ilu.

Selina had been missing for about three days before Bruce began to worry. She often escaped from the manor to be on her own, the engagement hanging heavily over her. But, she always returned.

Bruce found Selina on a rooftop. There had been a jewelry heist earlier in the night, and from the cut of the glass on the cases, he was sure it was her. Since the engagement, she said she had sworn off stealing from any but the corrupt. (He already knew it wasn’t within his power to stop her completely.) But this was just an average jewelry store. He’d already checked.

“Cat.”

She didn’t say anything.

He walked up to her.

“Selina.”

No reply.

He touched her shoulder, only for her to fall back onto the roof. He jumped back as she landed with a hollow thud. A mannequin.

He bent down to examine the mannequin. A note was pinned to her zipper.

_Ding Dong Dell_   
_Pussy’s in the well_   
_Who put her in?_   
_Little Joey Thin_   
_Who pulled her out?_   
_Little Batsy Stout_   
_What a bad boy was that_   
_To kill the pussy cat_

An icy grip seized his heart. The nursery rhyme was altered, clearly, but was it a threat or a warning? The well. What could that mean? There were few old wells still around in Gotham. One was in Gotham Memorial Cemetery. Matching that with “killing” the cat, that was Bruce’s most likely clue.

Praying he wasn’t too late, he leapt off the roof, swinging away.


	2. Chapter 2

He reached the cemetery in record time, heading for the large ceremonial well. The well had been used before the cemetery was built around it. After it stopped being used as a source of water, the town had dedicated it to the memory of the founders of Gotham. Despite being now largely a decorative piece, plenty of villains had used it for their own purposes. The cover could be moved; it made a perfect place to hide stolen loot when on the run.

Bruce found the lid half off the well and he braced himself for an attack. There was no sound in the graveyard except the wind and his own breath. He pulled out a flashlight and pointed it in the well. The darkness was overwhelming, but he could make out the shape of a person in dark clothes.

If it was Selina, she would be hurt. He tied a rope to the well’s crossbeam and lowered himself down. It was Selina’s costume, all right. She wasn’t moving. He landed beside her and reached down to check her neck. Her head moved to face him and her mouth fell open.

“I love little pussy. Her coat is so warm. And if I don’t hurt her, she’ll do me no harm. But I’ll pull her tail and drive her away. And little pussy and I very roughly will play. Hahahahahahahahahaha!”

Another dummy. Another nursery rhyme. Another reference to the Joker. But the Joker didn’t deal in nursery rhymes; that was more along Scarecrow’s line. Unless they were working together.

Examining the dummy, he found thread on the claws. He pulled out a magnifying glass to see it clearly. It was orange, the same shade as the Arkham Asylum jumpsuits. He straightened up. There were rumors that treasures had disappeared from within the well when others went back for it. And not being filled anymore, it was the perfect place for a secret tunnel.

He pressed his gloved hands to the walls, slowly passing his hands over the stones to see if one gave. He had almost completed his circle when a stone slid into the wall. With a rumble, the wall moved away from him, opening into a pitch dark tunnel. He turned on his flashlight and went in.

The door shut almost immediately behind him. His light illuminated the entirety of the tunnel walls, ceiling, and floor, but not the length of it. Bruce gingerly made his way down the hall.

He went over the clues in his mind. Whoever was doing this most likely had Selina. It was also likely she was injured or otherwise incapacitated. The first clue had led him to the well, but there was something about it he didn’t like. Little Joey Thin was obviously meant to be the Joker. But who had left the rhyme. Was it Crane? Was he working with the Joker, or just using Joker’s methods for his own scheme? There was certainly no love between those two, but Crane could be unpredictable.

After what felt like hours, Bruce reached the end of the tunnel. He prayed that he had been right, and hadn’t let himself be taken on a wild goose chase. He was miles away from the cemetery by now. He found the end of the tunnel and turned off his light. He felt around for another switch, but found nothing. He would have to do this the hard way.

He took a step back then kicked the wooden door. His heavy boot went through it, splintering it, allowing him to reach through and open it. He was in a storeroom of some sort. Stapled to the other door was Catwoman’s costume, but no mannequin. A note was pinned to it.

_The Bat and The Pussy Cat went to sea in a pea green boat._  
_They took some honey and plenty of money wrapped up in a five-pound note._

_The Bat looked up to the stars above and sang to a small guitar,_  
_“O lovely Pussy! O Pussy, my love, What a beautiful Pussy you are,_  
_You are, You are! What a beautiful Pussy you are!”_

_Pussy said to the Bat, “You elegant rat! How charmingly sweet you sing!_  
_O let us be married! too long we have tarried: But what shall we do for a ring?”_

_They sailed away for a year and a day, to the land where the Bong-tree grows,_  
_And there in a wood a Pyggy-wig stood, with a ring at the end of his nose._

“Pyg,” Bruce growled.

He ripped the note off the costume and opened the door. A broken staircase stared back at him. With a grunt, he leapt up onto the broken railing, shooting off a grapple to get him to the upper floor. Using all of his strength, he hauled himself up onto the solid floor.

He was in the West district, on the opposite side of town from Professor Pyg’s hideout. Selina was running out of time, especially if Pyg had her. There was no telling what he would do to her.

It took him nearly an hour to reach Pyg’s latest hideout. There was a woman strapped to an electric chair with the metal helmet attached to her head. Bruce looked around as he made his way toward her. Pyg was known for sneak attacks. But the place looked deserted, not even a stray Dollotron.

A mask was attached to the woman’s face, blocking him from seeing if it was Selina. He touched her. She was wooden. Literally made of wood. He ripped off the mask to reveal a horrifically carved caricature of her face. The mouth dropped open and another message played.

“There was a crooked man, and he walked a crooked mile. He found a crooked sixpence against a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked bat, and they all lived together in a crooked little vat.”

This kind of dummy, just like the one in the well, pointed to one man, the Ventriloquist. But why would the Ventriloquist be working with Joker or Crane? He wasn’t the kind to go around working with someone else, unless Scarface was giving the orders.

Then it hit him.

“What a fool I am. An absolute ignoramus!” Bruce said.

Joker. Scarecrow. Professor Pyg. The Ventriloquist. What did they all have in common?

“Arkham.”

He left, calling for the Batmobile. He had to reach Arkham, and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Arkham Asylum.

There was no more dangerous place in Gotham. If Selina was being held here, she was in serious trouble.

He entered through the front. There was no sound, none from the inmates or the guards who should have stopped him. Something bad had happened here. He walked on. The asylum was dark, no lights in the cells. Just the eerie glow from the emergency lights. He should call for backup. He was walking into a trap.

Something small and black was on the floor before him. It didn’t move, so Bruce bent down and picked it up. It was one of Selina’s gloves. Tucked inside was a note.

_Three little kittens, they lost their mittens and they began to cry._   
_Batman dear, we greatly fear that we have lost our mittens._

The bottom of the note was torn, as if someone had ripped it in half, separating the lines of the poem.

He walked downstairs to the next level. This was one above the level Joker and the rest were housed. In the middle of the corridor, he found the second glove.

_Lost your mittens? What naughty kittens!_   
_Then you shall have to die!_

Bruce growled low in his throat. Selina was running out of time and they were still toying with him.

He reached the third level. The cells were open and empty and dark. Bruce switched on his night vision, searching for heat signals that meant someone was hiding in the dark. No one was there.

Slowly, he made his way down to the basement, the secret area where they had once put Batman on trial. He prayed Selina was here.

Light suddenly flooded the room, catching him blind with the night vision. He hastily switched it off, but the damage was done. It would take him seconds to see clearly again, seconds they didn’t have.

“Hello, Batsy!” Joker’s voice rang out, echoing off the walls. “Step right this way. The show’s about to begin!”

Blinking his vision back to normal, Bruce walked on. The pretend courthouse had been demolished. In its place was a stage with broken theater seats in uneven rows. The curtain on the stage drew back to reveal the Joker sitting on a stool, Selina on his lap.

“Hello, hello! What a nice introduction! What a great audience! Weren’t they nice in applauding, Kitty?”

Selina’s head moved with a puppet’s jerky motions. “I didn’t hear beans!” Joker replied in a higher voice, working her mouth.

“Now, Kitty, that’s no way to talk to our nice audience! Look! Batman came all the way out here to see you tonight.”

Bruce couldn’t make out tears, but her makeup was running down her cheeks.

“Release her, Joker,” he called, still making his way through the seats.

“Should we let Batman spoil all our fun, Kitty?”

“No way, Mr. J!” he said, again moving her mouth. “Kitty was just starting to have fun.”

The light hit something on the stage and Bruce froze. A thin line, like fishing line, was coming down from the ceiling, wrapping itself around Selina’s neck. He quietly pulled out a batarang.

“Why do this, Joker? Why the rhymes and puppets? Those aren’t your style.”

Joker’s eyes went dark. “Who says this gag’s all my own?”

He stood suddenly, bowing as far as Selina would bow with the wire around her neck. “Must run now, Batsy. Hope you enjoyed the show!”

A trapdoor opened beneath him and he fell, leaving Selina suspended in air.

“No!”

Bruce threw the batarang through the wire, slicing it to let her fall. She disappeared through the trapdoor and he rushed to the stage. Carefully lowering himself down, he landed beside her. Grooves had already dug into her neck, blood weeping out of the wounds. He pulled off her cowl.

It wasn’t Selina.

“Holly?”

She opened her eyes.

“Tell...Selina...I’m sorry,” she said.

“You’ll tell her yourself,” he said, gently removing the line and bandaging her wounds. Holly passed out. Bruce carried her to a safe spot and pinged the Batcomputer for help.

“Someone will come get you,” he said. “I have to go.” He squeezed her hand and followed the path beneath the stage.

Joker had told him something interesting up there. This wasn’t only his plan. But who could unite even the Joker in a plan to go against Selina? Who hated her that much?

He had only been this far beneath Arkham once before, but if he was correct, there should be another tunnel system along the way. Below the stage led to another room, the remnants of a previous renovation of Arkham. The room was normal, a cell once made for storing the Joker out of sight and away from an audience. In the corner was Selina, bound to a chair.

“Selina,” he said, approaching her cautiously. She looked up at him, those same green eyes he fell for. “Selina!”

Behind him, an old record began playing, hissing and popping with dust. It was a recording of “The Owl and the Pussy Cat”. He ignored it, untying her from the chair. The recording ended, but the hissing was still there.

Gas.

He pulled out a rebreather, putting it on himself before grabbing one for Selina. He was just about to help her with it when she screamed. He whirled around, but there was no one there. He turned back to her and caught a chair across the face. He landed hard, rolling away from the next assault. Whoever—whatever—she saw him as, it wasn’t himself.

“Selina. Put it down.”

She held the chair up again, but she looked weak, as though the fear toxin in the air was the only thing holding her up. She swung it wide. Bruce dodged it, grabbing her. She dropped it and turned to claw at him, fighting with all her strength to escape him.

“Selina, it’s me. It’s—”

Something was wrong. Her hands were bare. Completely. She had no ring.

He forced the rebreather into her mouth and pulled off her mask.

“Maggie?” he asked, stunned.

She fought still, but she was tiring quickly. He wrapped his cape around her and took her out of the room, back down the hallway to where Holly rested. He gave her a general antidote for fear toxin; that would have to do until they could do bloodwork. The fresh air was helping to calm her down and soon she collapsed in his arms.

“Wait here,” he said, setting her gently down next to Holly. “Someone is coming to help you.”

Once she was settled, he put in his rebreather again and returned to the room. It seemed to be a dead end, but if it was, he would have found the Joker here. There must be another way out. He examined the record player and found a small remote control on it. It explained how it turned on when he was there. He walked around the room, feeling the walls for a hidden panel.

“Three little kittens who lost their mittens,” came a voice through the wall. Three kittens? Two false Catwomen. One left.

He found a small indent in the wall and pressed it. The wall shook and opened to a tunnel. He followed it down and down, into a cavern. There were whispers following him down, and he wondered how much of Scarecrow’s toxin he had inhaled before he realized it. It could even be trapped in his suit.

He turned the corner and almost walked into Selina hanging from the ceiling. He grabbed her, but his hands folded in together. It was just her suit. Only her suit. He had been so sure he’d seen her face. He tore down the costume and carried it along with him.

Was that three? Or was it just a sign he was on the right path?

He stepped into a large cavern, where a stone slab was centered. On it was Selina, naked, laid out like a sacrifice on an altar. Bruce ran to her, whipping his cape off. There was her ring, and the scar above her heart from Hush. He had found her.

He wrapped his cape around her and sat her up.

“Selina. Wake up, Selina.”

Her hand fell off the table, releasing something from its grasp. Bruce gently laid her back down and picked it up.

_Female cats are very lascivious, and make advances to the male._

Aristotle.

“Hush.”


	4. Chapter 4

Applause came from the dark corners of the cavern. Bruce whirled around.

“Where are you?” he shouted.

“Careful,” said Hush. “If you’re too loud, you could cause a cave in. You wouldn’t want that, now that you’ve found your whore.”

Bruce’s fists clenched. “Show yourself, Tommy.”

Footsteps echoed behind him, and he turned to find Hush on the other side of the stone slab.

“What have you done to her?”

“Nothing,” Hush said. “Perhaps.”

“If you’ve hurt her,” Bruce began.

“You’ll do what? Throw me back in Arkham? That worked out so well this last time.” He chuckled. “She was so easy. She couldn’t even tell us apart. Is that really the kind of woman you want to marry, Bruce?”

“She’s more clever than you give her credit for.”

“Oh, she realized her mistake, but it was too late by then.” Hush brushed Selina’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. “Selina,” he said, in a too-close approximation of Bruce’s voice. “Wake up, Selina.”

Slowly, her eyes opened. “Bruce?”

“I’m here, Selina,” both men said.

Bruce glared at Tommy. “What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” To Selina, he said, “Come here, darling.”  
  
Selina sat up, the cape falling off her shoulders. Her eyes were glassy. As she turned her head, Bruce caught a glimpse of machinery behind her ear.

“What have you done to her?”

Selina climbed off the slab and walked to Tommy, unaware of her nakedness in front of him. Tommy held Selina close, turning her to face Bruce. “Selina. He’s your enemy. He’s trying to hurt you. Don’t let him.”

Selina’s body language changed in an instant. She moved into an offensive posture, ready to spring at Bruce.

“Selina,” Bruce said, trying to get through to her. “He’s your enemy.”

“It’s too late, Bruce,” Tommy said. “She’ll only listen to my voice until she sleeps next.”

Selina launched herself at Bruce. Even without her suit, Selina had formidable little claws. She swiped at Bruce’s face, catching him across the jaw.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Selina,” he said. “You have to fight it. Fight him!”

Selina let out a yell and threw herself at him, knocking them to the ground. Bruce could hear Tommy’s laughter echoing in the cavern, but he couldn’t worry about him. Selina had to be helped now.

Bruce rolled them over, pinning Selina to the ground. “I don’t want to hurt you, Selina. But you have to fight it. Look at me, Selina.”

She struggled beneath him. He pulled off his cowl.

“Look at me, Selina. See me. It’s Bruce. I won’t hurt you.”

“She won’t even hear you,” Tommy taunted.

Bruce’s expression was grim. “I’m sorry, Selina.”

He put his gloved hand over her mouth and nose. Instantly, she started to fight, clawing at his face, his back, any part of him she could reach. Bruce held firm. Slowly, the fight went out of her as she ran out of air. Her eyes unfocused and rolled up into her head before she passed out altogether.

Bruce stood, picking her up gently. He placed her back on the slab and carefully wrapped her up in his cape.

“You’ll have control of her for now,” Tommy said. “Think of it as a wedding present. She’s completely under your control until she sleeps again.”

“What did you do, Tommy?” Bruce asked, weary.

“Using the Mad Hatter’s mind control technology, I simply adjusted her to obey Bruce Wayne. And she will. It just won’t always be the real you.”

Bruce tugged gently on the device on Selina’s head.

“I wouldn’t do that, Bruce,” Tommy said. “It’s connected.”

“You put it into her brain,” Bruce said, not really asking, just getting confirmation. Tommy just smiled. “Why her, Tommy? Why do you hate her so much?”

“She ruined me. You may not know this, but she took every cent I had. Vengeful bitch.”

Bruce squeezed Selina’s hand, then put his cowl back on. “And the Joker? And Crane? And Hatter? They all just worked for you for nothing?”

“They all had their prices,” Tommy said. “But you should be flattered how many of them worked for little to nothing for the chance to break you.”

Bruce turned around, fully in Batman mode. “I’m not broken, though. You thought you could turn her against me? I already know how to break your control over her. You’ve lost again, Tommy.”

Hush pulled back his arm, ready to fight, but Bruce was quicker.

“All this planning. All your schemes. Were they worth it, knowing that you’re already defeated?” he asked, punching Hush in the face. Hush reeled and fell back, but Bruce was right on him. “You may have been a step ahead in the chase, but remember, I’ve always been better than you.”

Hush yelled and tried to tackle him from the ground, but Bruce was faster. He kicked Tommy in the face, knocking him back.

“You don’t even know who you are anymore, Tommy,“ he said, looming over him. “But I know who I am. I am Batman. And you’re nothing.”

“Bruce,” said a hoarse voice behind him.

Bruce turned away from where Tommy was inching away on the ground. “Selina.”

He hurried to her. She sat up, clutching the cape to her. “What happened?”

“It’s all right now. You’re safe. Just don’t fall asleep on me.”

“OK….”

Bruce turned back to face Hush, but he was gone. Bruce frowned. One more person still on the loose.

“Your suit,” he said, going over and getting it from where he’d dropped it on finding her. She dressed quickly, while Bruce reattached his cape.

“What happened?” she asked again.

“I’ll tell you once we’re out of here,” he said. “The car’s outside. I need to make a call.”

Rolling her eyes at his compartmentalism, she followed him.

Holly and Maggie had already been picked up, and the lights were back on in Arkham. The cells were still empty in the Joker’s wing, but the inmates in the rest of the building were just coming out of a gassed sleep. The guards, too, were just waking up as Batman led Selina out of Arkham.

On the way back to the Batcave, Bruce told her the story of what happened.

“Holly and my sister?” she asked. She curled in on herself. “Poor Maggie. It’s all my fault.”

“No, it’s not,” Bruce said, sternly. “It was all part of Hush’s plan.” He paused. “Holly said she wanted to tell you she was sorry.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know.”

Selina bit her lip. “I’ll have to ask her.”

When they arrived at the Cave, Superman was already there, talking to Dick. Selina leaned on Bruce as they walked to the medical area. Dick excused himself and left the three of them alone.

“Kal,” Bruce said. “You remember when Hush put the tracker in my head.” He nodded to Selina. “I need you to destroy it.”

Superman examined her. “It might cause some damage. Yours was in the base of your skull. This is connected.”

“Can you do it, or do I call in Dr. Mid-Nite?”

Superman shared a bemused look with Selina. “I’ll do my best.”

His eyes heated up and within seconds he fried the device inside Selina’s head. The outer piece fell off onto the table, useless. Bruce examined her.

“I need to pack this until it heals,” he said, getting out the equipment. “Thank you, Kal.”

“He’s so sweet,” Selina said, watching Bruce ignore them.

Superman smiled. “I hope you heal soon, Selina.”

“Thank you. For everything.”

He nodded to them, then flew away.

Selina turned to Bruce. “You sure know how to win friends and influence people.”

“Hn.”

She shook her head, then touched the spot where the device had been. She pulled away bloody fingers. “You’d better hurry up. Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of this suit?”

Bruce gently patched her up. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I signed up for this when I got involved with you.”

Bruce touched her cheek. “No, you didn’t.”

She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his palm. “Maybe not. But I’m prepared to deal with it.”

“I won’t let this happen to you again,” he said. “I promise.”

She kissed him. “Promises. Always promises.” She laughed at his frown and threw her arms around his neck. “Take me to bed, lover. Help me forget.”


	5. Chapter 5

He carried her out of the cave and into the house. The rest of the manor was silent, the other residents not yet home from their nightly activities. She nuzzled her cheek against his, making him pause every few steps to kiss her. Finally reaching their bedroom, Bruce gently laid her down on the bed.

Selina slipped out of her suit in an instant, reaching for him even as she tossed her costume aside. He chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Patience," he said.

"I've been kidnapped and held for over three days," she said. "None of which I remember, by the way. I’ve been stripped by a man who makes my skin crawl. I've had some thing inserted into my brain that got literally burned out of it. I don't want to be patient anymore."

Bruce frowned. "Maybe I should run a few more tests…."

"I'm sick of tests. I just want you."

He pulled off his gloves and ran a hand over her breast. "I didn't mean I don't want you."

Selina shook her head. "I know you don't." She pressed up against his hand. "So want me now."

He kissed her forehead and stripped out of his suit, climbing onto the bed after her. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, rolling him over as he hit the bed. She straddled him, rolling her hips on his groin. His hands found her hips, squeezing her as her pussy coaxed his cock to hardness. She was dripping wet and he snaked a hand across her thigh to drive his fingers into her.

Selina moaned loudly, fucking herself open on his hand. She grabbed her breasts, fondling and squeezing her nipples until they hardened. Bruce sat up, fingers of one hand still inside her soaked pussy, and wrapped his other arm around her. He removed his hand and guided his cock into her. Selina sunk down onto him and groaned.

Bruce licked his fingers clean, then gripped her breasts, massaging them gently. Selina dug her nails into his shoulders as she rode him. She slowed her movements and closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of him buried deep within her. Bruce kissed along her cheek and down her neck, slowly thrusting up into her.

“I should have looked for you sooner,” Bruce said. “I thought you’d just run away again.”

“Would I do that?” she asked, rocking her hips.

Bruce looked at her. Selina stared back at him.

Bruce stroked her cheek. “I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

“You found me,” she said. “That’s enough.”

Selina kissed him and started moving again, bouncing on his cock. Bruce moaned and squeezed her ass, guiding her up and down. Selina groaned, picking up speed as Bruce slipped a hand between her legs to rub her clit. He kissed down her chest to her breasts, licking and biting at her nipples. Selina’s moans grew louder as Bruce’s calluses met her clit. Her muscles spasmed and clenched around his cock as she came with a gasp. Bruce kissed her neck, bouncing her as much as he could until he followed her, shooting his load up into her.

Selina laid her arms over his shoulders and collapsed on him. Bruce continued to finger her clit until she came a second time, shuddering against him. Gently, he raised her off his softened cock and laid her down beside him. He settled down next to her, stroking her face.

“You’re safe now,” he said. She purred. “I won’t let him hurt you again.”

“I know,” she said, looping an arm around his neck. “You’re good to me.”

Bruce smiled. “I swear, nothing’s going to happen to you again.”

She chuckled. “You can’t promise that. But thanks for trying.”

He frowned and she kissed his mouth. “I love you.”

Bruce kissed her back. “I love you, too.”

She blinked sleepily at him. “I wish I’d seen you do it.”

“Do what?”

“Find me. Solve that mystery.”

Bruce smiled. “There will be other mysteries.”

Selina laughed. “Hopefully none like this again.”

“No.” Bruce pulled her close, letting her settle onto his chest. “I was so afraid I’d lost you.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“I hope I never do,” he said.

Selina purred as Bruce stroked her back, petting her like a cat.

“You don’t remember anything?” he asked suddenly.

“No. Why?”

Bruce frowned. “I just…. Nothing.”

Selina snuggled closer. “What? Use your words, honey.”

He stared down at her, the way she fit against him. “I just wish I knew if he’d done anything else to you.”

Selina caught his gaze. “I don’t know. But since I don’t know, it doesn’t do to worry about it.”

He slid his hands down her sides. “You’re right. But I have to worry.”

She shook her head. “You worry too much.” She kissed him, cupping his face in her hands. “Let me do your worrying. At least about this.”

He hummed and kissed her. “All right. You can worry for me.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Bruce’s hands wandered up and down her body, his expression growing somber. Selina sighed.

“Bruce. I know what you’re worried about, but don’t.”

“He had complete control over you,” Bruce said, squeezing her hand. “And you don’t know what happened to you. The thought of what he could’ve done….”

Selina pressed her lips together. “Bruce. If anyone should be worried about that, it’s me.”

“And you’re not worried?”

“I’m sick to my stomach with it,” she confessed. “But I know me. And I know you. And I know Hush. He wants it to eat away at you. That’s how he wins. If every time you look at me, you wonder, then he’s won. Don’t let him.”

Bruce met her gaze and pulled her into a deep kiss.

“I won’t,” he said once they parted. “You’re stronger than him.”

“And so are you,” she said. She rested her head on his shoulder. “Hold me, lover. Just hold me for a long while. Don’t let me go.”

“I won’t, Selina,” Bruce said. “I promise I never will.”


End file.
